Rainfall
by leopardsnow
Summary: A cute one shot of Naruto and Hinata. AU.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is for entertainment only.**

 **Author's Note: This is just a bit of fluffy goodness that was taken from my own life. However, the guy who shielded me with his umbrella was not Naruto, which still disappoints me. Reviews are appreciated, and please feel free to leave a request.**

It was raining, but not really.

Hinata stood in the archway, watching as the sky wept misty tears that blew over her much in the way a damp sheet skates against skin. She was not afraid of getting wet of course, but held a mild concern for the papers nestled safely in her black messenger bag. However, lacking an umbrella and desperately needing to get to English class, she was not going to balk at walking through the dampness. Education cost money, and darn if she wasted a single penny by not attending class at Shinobi University.

Bravely stepping out into the mist, Hinata winced as its cold fingers sunk into her skin, coaxing goosebumps to rise on her bare arms. Perhaps her purple tank was not appropriate gear for this weather. Rueing her lack of cover, she walked swiftly down the street, head down, lilac eyes peeking upwards through dark lashes as she avoided people in her path. Her indigo hair rippled down her back and flowed into her eyes, splashing obstinately against her damp face and sticking there.

Her footsteps slowed as she approached Suna Plaza. This area was a deathtrap for wallflowers like her, as people working booths for their respective social groups would swarm around the timid ones, seemingly attracted to the scent of insecurity that anxious students such as herself gave off. Even in this rain, they still hunted, lurking under brightly colored tents and waiting for an opportunity to strike. Mentally steeling herself, Hinata tried to move into the middle of the crowd. The zealots preferred to take from the edges of the pack.

"Oy, need an umbrella?" Hinata stopped dead in her tracks, heart hammering in her chest, and looked warily to her right. A grinning, blond haired boy stood next to her, holding a bright orange and blue umbrella over the both of them. He wore a black t-shirt with "IMPACT" splashed across the front in lime green. He was one of them. And she was caught.

"Uh-no-nooo. It's only d-dr-drizzling." she managed to stutter.

"You sure? Your face is wet." His smile was bright. Too bright. He really was quite handsome though. Hot, even. Hinata felt her face grow warm.

"I…I'm sure." The words were gasped out, and she experienced the strong urge to faint.

"Oh, ok." His blue eyes shone as he grinned at her again. "Have a great day!"

Hinata started to move away, mentally berating herself for being such a hopeless conversationalist. She was only friends with her roommate, Sakura, and as Sakura was a Biology major and Hinata was trying out Accounting, their classes did not coincide. So, the indigo haired girl was a bit of a loner. More than a bit, actually.

Suddenly, as if mocking her, the sky overturned itself like a bucket, releasing great fat drops of water which fell around her, smacking the ground before dying in a dazzling splash of liquid crystal. It would be beautiful, if she was not getting soaked.

 _Oh no._ She reached out with a trembling hand, slender fingers quickly becoming wet as she caught the drops; drops that hit her hands and stung before sliding through the spaces to drip down onto the impervious cement. Hinata realized that making a run for it would be a futile endeavor.

"I can still catch up, ya know!"

She whipped around to find the blond haired boy from earlier striding towards her, worn sneakers slapping the pavement as he came closer, bright umbrella faithfully shielding him from the sky's torrent.

Desperation overcoming anxiety, Hinata scurried underneath its canopy, relieved that her bag wasn't too wet. Her homework would be fine.

"Th…thank you." Hinata stammered.

"No problem at all! The name's Naruto Uzumaki, and I want to be the student president one day and a good president always helps those in need!"

"O-oook. Pl…pleased to m-m-meet you." He seriously was attractive. Tall, leanly muscular, nice features. She felt her heart do a double take in her chest.

"Where are you headed?"

"Amegakure Hall."

"Sweet, I'll walk you there." The rain pattered incessantly on his umbrella, as if mocking her.

"T-th-thanks. You're very, um… kind." Hinata managed a little smile, receiving a wide grin in return. Naruto followed her as she started to walk, faithfully trailing her and taking careful lengths to keep her out of the rain.

"Mind if I tell you a bit about what IMPACT does?" Naruto asked, shattering the quiet lull of rain on canvas.

 _Why not? The least I could do is listen to him._ "Su…sure."

"Well, we're a student organization that…"

The dam was broken and the floodgates of conversation had been ripped off their hinges. The blue eyed boy obvious hadn't yet realized conversation involved two people, but Hinata didn't mind at all that he picked up her slack. Plus, he was super nice, walking her to class, and something about his extroverted, over the top personality was really quite endearing. He had a pleasant voice, sincere and expressive, and the light scent of lingering rain and sandalwood he gave off was very enticing.

All too soon they arrived at Amekagure.

"T-t-thank you so much, Naruto." Hinata offered a shy smile, a rosy blush dotting her cheeks.

He grinned back. "It was my pleasure! It is never a problem to escort a pretty lady to class."

A rosy blush turned to bright red. He had complimented her!

"What's your name?"

"Hi-Hinata."

"It was really, really nice to meet you, believe it! If you want to get involved with IMPACT, here's my number. Text me anytime. I'd love to hang out with you again, Hinata." A small card was handed to her. Waving, Naruto turned away from her and began the long trek back to Suna Square.

It was only later, while Hinata was gazing at his card, that she realized the rain had stopped long before they made it to Amegakure Hall.


End file.
